


Proving Him Wrong

by baysian



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, Bonding, F/M, Femdom, Fun and Games, Team games
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: 你宣称自己只靠摸摸手就能分得清自己的同事，而Thermite说你在吹牛。





	Proving Him Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proving Him Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118705) by [Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep). 



你开始后悔告诉Marius自己擅长认人，即使闭着眼睛都能认清。德国人兴奋得像条挖着了骨头的狗——你连声音都不听也能认清？不需要提示？你能只靠摸摸手就能认清楚人？他终于问完的当口，四周已经聚起了人群，包括你可爱又好奇的情人。

 

“真的？你能只靠触摸就能认清谁对谁？”Jack的脑袋从人群里冒了出来。又有其他声音加入，询问你能否做到，以及你怎么能在没有影像或声音提示的情况下分得清，何况他们的手长满了同样的茧子。嗅觉肯定没什么用，尤其在这充满了勤奋工作（写作汗味儿）的娱乐室里。

 

你翻了翻白眼，后退一步开始解释。这不关气味或者触觉什么事， 而是凭人们日常里是如何使握手，他们的手劲儿是大是小，如果他们戴手表，或者其他配饰，这又会如何影响他们的皮肤。Jack，Marius和Jordan开始在你脑袋边上吵了起来，争论这种事是否可行。

 

争论愈演愈烈，Jordan怒气冲冲地建议道，不如直接试试你的本事，也就是，只靠触摸对方的双手识人。这样就行了。你们又吵了起来，直到Jordan最终举起双手，提出了赌约。输的一方得跳自己能想得到的，最滑稽的舞蹈。

 

到了这点儿上，你已经十万分想要掌掴所有人的脑袋，于是你也愤然同意，为你所有同事的好胜心再添一把火。有几个队友同意这是完全有可能的，其他的人却摇摇头，说你是在虚张声势。最终，整个反恐小组全都加入进来，分成了两派，抱臂瞪视着对面。你花了一小会儿好奇自己怎么会参与到这场闹剧里，但这思绪迅速被突然出现在你面前的Jordan打断。

 

他两手叉腰笑得大大咧咧，宣布游戏正式开始。第一个能连续认对10个人的为胜。如果你做不到，他们能拿这破事儿笑话你一辈子。

 

你愤然应战，自信满满地接受了眼罩。十个？这也太简单了。

 

 

第一个人不难；Meghan几近痴迷地保养自己的指甲，确保它们修剪整齐，指甲背面根部的薄膜会被刮回去。你没花多久功夫就喊出了她的名字，她惊讶的脏话被后面的人推搡着盖过去，又换过一双手。

 

这次有点迷惑，因为手指的皮肤光滑，没什么坑坑洼洼的地方，但手掌却反而像砂纸一样。这是Masaru，你想到了，因为他的双手相比较Emmanuelle更加骨节分明，而她虽然也习惯用氩焊机，但她的手指更加纤细。

 

你听到下一个人的呢喃声和担忧的嘟囔，而你摸到那双手的下一刻就立即认出那是Gustave。没有哪个士兵的手能像医生一样温柔又有力。你完全能听得见Jordan在你大声解释原因时的瘪嘴声，而你露齿笑了起来。他们想必没法儿认定你在这项能力上撒谎了吧？

 

更多的双手朝你伸过来，而你花了些时间分辨出所有人，虽然随着游戏继续，难度也越来越高。Seamus的手像只巨熊，但手背上却没有体毛。Dominic的手有些抽搐，没法稳定下来。他坐立难安的身姿也顺着手传导过来。Adriano像个高温炉，显眼的青筋沿着指关节蔓延。Ryad的手很大，但就他们的尺寸而言还是有些消瘦嶙峋。

 

某一时刻，你摸到的这双手吓得你脱口而出道，“Six？搞毛啊？”彼时，你的老板大笑出来，拍拍你的肩膀而后晃了出去，她的高跟鞋敲打着地板，和她接近时安安静静的样子完全相反。她肯定是脱了鞋子才靠过来的。

 

Marius这会儿开始大声嘟囔了，他确实领教不少，但同时也因你毫无失误地成功辨认出这群人而略不高兴。之后他宣布下一个绝对是真正的挑战，你开始好奇他会把谁放过来。一双手在他话音落下时滑到你面前，熟悉的过烧金属的气味，烧焦的体毛，还有化学物品的味道充斥着你的鼻腔，你本能的差点喊出Jordan的名字。但那双包裹着你手掌的双手却有些不同，烧伤覆盖的位置有些不对，在你的紧握之下又如此陌生。你知道这不是Jordan，但还在争分夺秒地思考又能是谁。

 

Vicente也涉足火药和化学物品，但这双手也过于光滑体毛过少了。也许是Shuhrat？不，他的手可没这么宽大。那就是Erik了，烧伤来自他的焊枪，还有钢琴家似的双手。Erik满意地低声笑起来，拍拍你的手。反而是Jordan，大声嘟囔着，几乎可见的撇着嘴；考虑到他和Erik的体形如此相似，他还真没想到你能分得清。

 

你大笑着朝他的方向摇摇头，开始好奇他对你的信心到底在哪儿呢？娱乐室里的喝彩声逐渐加大；这会没人质疑你的本事了。但如果你能搞定最后一个，大家都会对你刮目相看。

 

两只手放到你面前的瞬间你笑出了声。这是两个人，但你仍然应战。两种不同的气味环绕着你——火焰与灰烬，还有些像电流的气息。同时感受两只手对你而言有些麻烦；你没法判断要注意集中在哪一只上面。一只手很暖和，另一只手显然有些冷。两只手的手掌和手指都长着老茧，两只手都有烧伤，掌心粗糙得很。然后你的手摸向了他们的手腕，一只手很是放松，另一只手警觉起来。也就在那时你——有什么东西冒出来，挠着你的鼻子。你吓了一跳，猛地将之拍开来，同时听到你情人邪恶的笑声。

 

“Jordan，你今天擦了我的护手霜？”你调戏他道，拇指同时悄悄地刮了刮他的掌心。你迅速而礼貌地松开了另一只手；毕竟哲敬能让你握住他的手本身就够令人惊奇的了。

 

你的男孩儿因落败而大笑起来，帮你解开了眼罩，双手举起认输。“操，你可真厉害！还有，对，我确实擦了护手霜——有些是你的。”你轻轻拍了拍他的脸。那么这就是他手上火焰与灰烬下盖住的古怪的花香味。但他还是在你的天赋异禀下认输，他的手落到头发上，而后垂下去。

 

他用自己的幽默感招架你们的调笑，只说既然你能认得出Six的手，那可真不能得罪你。那女人平时不允许任何人碰她一下。但在Jack还有其他人开始讨论你怎么能如此精准时又分心过去。他半是斗嘴半是炫耀着说道你太了解他，很显然无论如何你都能认出他来。

 

你站在他身边，眼里满是笑意，看着他和别人斗嘴争论时的样子。Jordan也不是个好相与的，但你也只认他这幅样子了。

 

 

彩蛋：

 

“你是不是忘了惩罚，Jordan？”

 

干员知道你说的是罚金，但可恶，他要是在听到‘惩罚’这个词时没有感到突然一丝热潮汹涌而过就好了。

 

“我打赌他就盼着这个呢。”Mike挖苦着调笑道，虽然他指的肯定不是Jordan接下来即将表演的丢人舞蹈。

 

而Jordan呢，深深呼吸一口，站开了些，而后呼了口气。“准备好了，伙计们。”他慢条斯理地加重了南方腔。“放音乐！”

 

这种舞蹈你之前早有耳闻，但在现实中看到真人跳起来可比想象中有意思多了。俗气的音乐响起，Jordan跳起了Jack Rabbit Twist*，他脸上严肃的表情逗得所有人笑弯了腰。尽管脸上烧得滚烫，这人还是继续跳着，直到音乐结束，而后他终于因为尴尬而坐倒在地。

 

END


End file.
